Predator
by moonlitdemon
Summary: The lives of several predators who lives are intertwined. Previously named Chaos. Sorry for any unnecessary confusion. Chapter 16 is up! R&R. Happy Hunting.
1. Chapter 1: I Am Chaos

~Disclaimer: I do not own any of Amelia's characters or scenery. Enough said. ~  
The wind picked up outside of this old house that I found myself in. I really did not care about the way my surroundings looked. I would only stay here temporarily. Soon, Anna would find me and invite me to keep her company. I never turn down her invitations. She is a close companion; my second fledgling. Second only to my brother, who I did not speak to very often. In fact, it had been about 300 years. My brother. It pained me to think of him.  
  
I was quite frail for one of my kind. Only in some ways. If I do say so myself, I am quite powerful. I do not flaunt it though. I was thought to be too sentimental, can't disagree with that. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder rolled in after it.   
  
I found life quite boring recently. Maybe I would pay a visit to Gabriel and his "slave." I had slaves of my own, though not like Gabriel's slaves. You instill them with only a little fear, and they obey you flawlessly. Gabriel seems to be a believer in ultimate pain; he likes to beat fear into his slaves. Gabriel also enjoys having company that would love to plant a knife directly in his heart. So foolish.   
  
I was bored, so why not go to Midnight. Maybe I would find amusement there.   
  
As rain began to pelt the windows, I disappeared into the small town near Midnight. The air in the old, decrepit building barely moved in my absence. As I made my way into the new Midnight, I wondered whom I would find behind the walls of this heavily guarded building. Hopefully, I would not find Jeshickah there. She disliked me with a passion, but I couldn't really care less; I just wanted to avoid a confrontation.   
  
Some of the Silver line wanted to disown me for going to Midnight so frequently and for having slaves. They have yet to disown me, so I do not feel threatened in the least.   
  
Who am I, you ask? I am Chaos, in the Silver line second only to Silver, but extremely powerful. I am not well known with hunters, I am discrete when I kill, so it is not so obvious that a vampire committed the crime; the point of the human's death was usually assumed to be heart failure. That amused me. Some of my victims were only about 18 years of age.  
  
The guard at the front gate simply nodded and allowed me to pass through the heavy, black iron gates of Midnight. I walked through the door and heard Eric, Jaguar's slave, struggling to regain control of a situation with Gabriel. I decided to intervene, though I was sure the fight would amuse me, I wanted to see this pet Gabriel had spoke of to me.   
  
"I'm sorry, milord, I-" Gabriel rewarded Eric with a sharp punch into his cheekbone. Eric fell back against a wall, already bloody and beaten. I saw Jaguar coming down the hall, carrying a young woman who looked a little worse than Eric. That sparked my curiosity. More than two new pets? Before Gabriel could hit the already mangled looking child I grabbed his fist.  
  
"Gabriel, I believe you have made your point." He turned to look at me, and all of his interest in beating the hell out of the boy was redirected at me.   
  
"I haven't seen you around in a while, Chaos. What are you doing here?" Gabriel asked with vague interest.   
  
"I am quite bored at the moment, I decided to meet your new pet." Gabriel gave me a playful smile.   
  
"I wouldn't call her that. More like a tiger on a leash."  
  
"Sounds fun. You aren't breaking her, I take it."  
  
"No. I think I will simply allow her to govern me for a while, at least until I get bored. Come; let us leave little Eric here. Eric, have you learned a valuable lesson today?" To this, Eric nodded even though I could tell the motion hurt.   
  
"Good. Let us hope you do not forget titles again. I will beat you into the ground if you do." And with that said, Gabriel led me down the hallway to where he stayed. Before Jaguar could chastise him for beating so relentlessly on the boy named Eric.  
  
~What do you think? Did it suck? Was it great? Either way please review it. ~ 


	2. Chapter 2: Gabriel's Pet

~Second Chapter- woohoo! As you all know, I do not own any of Amelia's characters.~  
  
As I walked into Gabriel's bland room, I found my eyes drawn to the girl on his bed. She was in a deep sleep and she breathed softly. Her burgundy hair was tousled and poured over the side of the bed she rested on. At that moment, I felt her shift uneasily and her heart rate changed. Odd. Not many humans had that kind of reaction to us vampires.  
  
"Hunter?" I asked Gabriel. He simply nodded and walked forward till he was close enough to touch the girl.  
  
"Ravyn?" he whispered while touching her with his pale fingers. The girl's eyes snapped open and she was fully alert. She looked in disgust at Gabriel, though I could tell she was masking a different emotion with her disgust. Ravyn quickly stood up. Her muscles were tense as if she was about to enter into a fight. She threw a glance at me and then she returned her disdainful gaze to Gabriel.  
  
"Why the hell did you wake me up? That was a hard fight," Ravyn said while running her fingers through her hair. She still looked exhausted.  
  
Gabriel gave a playful glance at her and said, "Ravyn, you belong to me, a piece of property. Besides, you are not very interesting while you sleep." When he finished his statement, she threw a punch at him. He caught the blow and laughed, clearly not feeling very threatened. I found this very amusing. No question about her being broken or not.  
  
"Gabriel, I am wondering if you have suicidal tendencies," I said it lightly. Gabriel smiled, but Ravyn frowned severely. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Ravyn's waist authoratively.  
  
"Don't let him fool you, he does. Wait until I have the opportunity to become freeblood. I'll take a knife and make sure I plant it into you first, Gabriel. I won't waste it like Turquoise. I won't become the lover of one of you parasites," Ravyn said struggling to get out of Gabriel's hold.  
  
"Actually, Turquoise killed everyone's favorite person, Daryl," Gabriel said. He tightened his hold on Ravyn which made her struggle even more.  
  
"Daryl was a pain in the ass. Midnight should be thankful," I added. Gabriel nodded in agreement.  
  
"How is Anna?" Gabriel asked me. My eyebrows arched. Why did he care? I then corrected myself for being so protective. She could take care of herself. She was quite powerful. Not as powerful as Aubrey, but close.  
  
"I'm assuming she's fine. I haven't heard fom her lately," I told him. He just nodded. And then, she came in. I was actually content, until she had entered. Damn Jeshickah. She ruins everything.  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in," Jeshickah said, looking pointedly at me. I simply ignored the insult. She was so childish.  
  
"Always nice to see you, Jeshickah," I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm. She did not ignore that.   
  
"You should stay with the Silver line in New Mayhem. You are signing your own death certificate by being here. Especially if you are going to act like that," she spat at me, as if I were inferior.  
  
"Like what?" I said innocently. I saw Ravyn smile when she saw the anger on Jeshickah's face.   
  
"I will tear into your skin and eat your flesh," Jeshickah stated. So much for avoiding confrontation.   
  
At that moment, I received a mental flash of Anna's voice. 'Chaos, are you coming? I'm in New Mayhem.'  
  
I left immediately, throwing a mental goodbye at Gabriel. He simply said 'Until next time.' My sudden exit left Jeshickah extremely angry. I laughed in the middle of Las Noches. I always got to her.  
  
~Sorry if its a little boring. The next chapter will be more eventful. Please review. Happy Hunting. Changed my error. Thank you ShadowBlaze. ~ 


	3. Chapter 3: Las Noches

~Hey I got bored and decided to write another chapter. I do not own any of AAR characters.~  
  
Some of the humans in Las Noches moved away from me when I had laughed wickedly about Jeshickah and her weakness towards me. Some vampires looked at me curiously, as if I were psychotic. I saw someone moving towards me in this New Mayhem nightclub. I recognized Anna immediately and walked forward to meet her.  
  
"Hello, Anna. I'm glad that you know I haven't fallen off the face of the earth," I said a little harsher than I had expected myself to. She looked a little hurt.  
  
"Sorry. Your brother has been giving me trouble," Anna said hesitantly. My muscles tensed. If he touched a hair on her head I would....  
  
"Don't fret. He just has been chastising me for accepting your blood."  
  
"He's one to talk. How have you been? Besides my brother tormenting you, what is happening in your life?" I thought it was quite funny that vampires did not have a better word to use for their life beyond death state.  
  
"I've been content. Occasional hunter after me, but nothing I can't handle," Anna said. I looked at her for awhile, allowing her appearance to sink in. Every time I saw her, I thought she was more beautiful than the last time I had seen her. Tonight was no exception. She wore a white tang top and regular blue jeans. Her silky chestnut hair hung around her shoulders. Her eyes held her normal green color, she thought black was a dull color. How did she look so earth-shattering in appearance in the simplest of outfits.  
  
I realized I had been silent for a while. She regarded me with curiosity. "What?" I said in a playful tone.  
  
"You. You just amaze me. You are so powerful, yet you grasp your humanity, your morals. But why? Do you regret being changed?"  
  
"I accepted my immortality years ago, and I still do now. My humanity dies hard, my young Anna. Have you truly lost yours?"  
  
She looked reflective. I watched her, as I waited for the answer to my question. Finally she answered.  
  
"I am getting there." Then she asked me a question that caught me off gaurd. "Chaos, why did you change me? I had...hated you. I was supposed to protect mankind from the likes of you." Anna's eyes fell to the floor. She knew that she was on shaky ground with that question. It wasn't exactly a common question in the vampire world.   
  
At first, I felt that I shouldn't tell her. I mean, really it wasn't any of her business right? But in the end, I decided to. If Anna really wanted to know I would tell her.  
  
"Anna, I think you were born into the wrong line. You were so aggressive. You were looking for a fight, so I gave you one. When I knew you were dying, I decided that your strength should be preserved. I let you taste my blood, and you welcomed it. Do you regret that fact?"  
  
"No! I was just wondering why you made one of the most atrocious healers a member of the Silver line."   
  
"Good. I wouldn't want you to regret it." Sometimes, I wondered about this girl. She just kept throwing surprises at me. I remembered how people told me I was too sentimental, especially towards Anna. And I had no idea why.  
  
I looked at her again. The nightclub was quite dark, but my eyes could see the expression on her face. Anticipation? Yes. That was it. But what was she anticipating?  
  
And then I knew.  
  
~HeeHee I have to keep you people interested somehow. Please review. Happy Hunting.~ 


	4. Chapter 4: The Brother

~Switching POV. This time Anna's telling the story. Anna, Chaos, and Aaron are my property. Any familiar sounding characters are AAR characters.~  
  
As soon as Aaron came into Las Noches, I felt guilty. Chaos felt shocked initially, I could tell. I had betrayed his trust. I remember him telling me that he did not want to see his brother. Ever. So, by getting Chaos to come here, I really was pushing it. Chaos looked at me, his face was blank, but his aura told the story. He felt angry and betrayed. I did not meet his gaze. I felt ashamed.   
  
Aaron had asked me to bring his brother here, so Chaos and Aaron could talk. I doubted they would talk. They would probably fight and argue. If not, why did they avoid each other?  
  
"Chaos, long time, no see," Aaron said. While Chaos was cold most of the time, Aaron was warm. Aaron was rather boring in appearance, though. Well, at least when you compare him to Chaos. Aaron had a kind of reddish hair and his eyes were black. Chaos had black hair, but blood red ran through it. His eyes were a reddish hue as well, giving him a kind of demonic appearance.   
  
Right now, Aaron looked kind of uneasy. Most of the vampires and humans had left. You could feel tension in this situation, it was thick and heavy. Jager remained though. He was entertained, I guess. You could never really tell with Jager.   
  
I sat at the table, trying to act like the floor was the most interesting thing I had ever seen. Chaos stood up, his back turned to Aaron.   
  
"What do you want, Aaron?" Chaos said, his voice cold enough that it sent chills up and down my spine. Obviously it had the same effect on Aaron, he visibly pulled back.  
  
"Sorry for what I said, way back when. I was being ignorant. I still had a lot to learn, Chaos," Aaron said in a calm tone, though I could tell that the way his brother acted was hurting his feelings.  
  
There was silence for a while. I sat there, wondering if Chaos would ever forgive me. Aaron sat down beside me. I saw Chaos's eyes narrow.   
  
"I have been waiting to talk to you for a long time. It took a long time to convince Anna to arrange our meeting. I admit there is more than one reason for me being here. I want to make peace with you, brother. Please forgive me," Aaron said pleadingly. Chaos looked suspicious.  
  
"I'll think about it. What is the other reason for you meeting with me?" Chaos asked, his voice even. Aaron shifted uneasily. I couldn't believe this. Aaron was trying to reconcile, and Chaos shot down his attempts.   
  
Jager must have been getting bored with us, he disappeared. The only other person present was Kaei. She ignored the confrontation.  
  
"Hunters are after me. A Vida I think," Aaron said quietly. Chaos's head snapped up.  
  
"Why is a Vida after you?" Chaos said. His true emotion began showing; worry was etched on his face.  
  
"I don't know..."   
  
I thought for a while. And an answer came to me.  
  
"Maybe one of the Vidas saw me with you, Aaron. When a witch is changed, the Hunters declare war," I said. Aaron looked contemplative.   
  
"I don't want to be killed," I said softly. I enjoyed my immortality. I didn't want it taken away already.  
  
Chaos leaned across the table and traced my jawbone with his finger. "The hunter will not touch you at all. If the Vida wants a fight she shall get one from me," Chaos said in a quiet voice. An undercurrent of anger was audible in his voice.  
  
He turned back to Aaron. He looked at him, as if his eyes could see through to his soul. "That applies to you as well, Aaron. No one touches my brother. Except for me." The last sentence was playful and Chaos flashed his brother a toothy grin.  
  
"Thanks, Ad.... I mean Chaos," Aaron said, catching himself before he said his brother's real name.  
  
All of a sudden, a Hunter was in New Mayhem's boundaries. I could feel the magic on my skin.   
  
"Leave," Chaos commanded to Aaron and I. I left hesitantly. I felt bad. He was fighting all of our battles for us. 


	5. Chapter 5: Blossoming Romance Or Doom?

~Hello to you all. If you are reading this, thanks. I do not own AAR characters. Back in Chaos POV.~  
  
I brought myself to the edge of New Mayhem's boundary. The hunter did not look surprised, she simply drew her knife and lunged forward to attack. I easily evaded the attack and threw my power at her; as a result, she stumbled backwards. I took the opportunity to deliver a blow to her stomach. This time she fell backwards. I could feel her building up her power. I personally did not want to be struck with Vida magic so I threw my own power at her, once again. I drew my own knife, I was ready to kill the hunter. But something told me not to. 'Damn me and my humanity,' I thought angrily at myself. I wanted to end the fight. Without killing her. I found an easy solution, disarm her. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her up sharply. I grabbed one of her knives, she had more than one. She had a knife on her other wrist, one on her back, and one up her sleeve. I only needed the one she had drawn, it was the one that posed a threat to me. I left her there, with a broken wrist and a headache.  
  
I had no idea where Anna and Aaron had went. So I returned home. If they wanted to find me, they would know where to look. One of my slaves came up to me.  
  
"Master Chaos, Master Aaron and Mistress Anna await you in your library." I nodded at the slave and dismissed him. I walked up the stairs and opened the door.  
  
Aaron was lounging on the black leather couch in the center of the room. He was sleeping soundly. There was a stark contrast between his crimson hair and the couch he laid upon. Anna was reading, some random book that I had collected on my travels. Call me self-obssessed, I collect books on my kind. Some are very amusing and make me laugh, others make me want to hurt mortals for their ignorance.   
  
Anna stpped reading and put the book down on the black table in front of her. She stretched when she stood up. She sent a concerned glance my way; when she saw that I wasn't harmed in the least she sighed.  
  
"I don't know why I worry about you. You are stronger than Silver himself. You may rival Siete." I shook my head at that comment. I highly doubted that.   
  
Aaron was in a coma-like sleep. He was in good health; except for the fact that he really needed to feed. His skin was as white and frosty as snow.  
  
"She was young, the Vida; maybe you would know her?" I said it in a questioning tone.  
  
"Maybe. It might have been Jesse. But she didn't tell you her name did she."  
  
"No, sorry. Maybe I should have asked?" Anna smiled at my sarcasm. She walked towards me. I closed the distance between us by stepping forward. She gently kissed me on my cheek. I felt her lips smile on my skin. Her emerald eyes looked into my rose-red ones.   
  
"I have to admit, Chaos, I am fond of you. Maybe you seduced me."  
  
I was about to respond to this with a kiss, but Aaron woke up. He groaned in agony, his bloodlust was getting to him. He looked over at me in surprise.   
  
"How'd it go?" he asked groggily.   
  
"Good. I got her knife." I threw it onto the small table next to the couch Aaron had been sleeping on. Anna frowned.  
  
"She'll come back for it." Anna looked a little of confused about what I was trying to do.  
  
"Aaron needs to feed. If he feeds off of a Vida he won't need to kill." Aaron said nothing. Anna looked skeptical.   
  
"Anyway, I will probably go to a bash tonight. You coming Anna?" To my question she shook her head. When I usually invited her she came. I noticed her looking at Aaron, concerned and compassionate. I hoped there was not a blossoming relationship there. I would never talk to my brother again if he took Anna away.   
  
~What do you think? Is it good? Please review. Happy Hunting.~ 


	6. Chapter 6: The Huntress

~ Hey. This is Jesse's POV. Kind of different perspective, but I like it. Enjoy. ~  
  
My mother was furious with me. When I had gotten in the door I felt like I had killed fifty people. But I hadn't. She made you feel that way though. She stormed over to where I stood. Her energy was hostile and aggressive, so it burned across my skin as her aura touched me. I knew why she was angry. Ever since I was five, I have been guarded as if I were the next baby Jesus or something. I had to be accounted for at all times. Today I hadn't been. My bad.   
  
"Where were you? Why are you are missing your knife? You insolent girl, why wouldn't you call me if you were going somewhere? I told you to, or are you going deaf?" I looked at the ground. She made me feel like a piece of dirt. That was her job I guess. It must be on her daily agenda. I can see it now. 'Well let's see, I haven't insulted Jesse rudely today. Let me go do that or it will ruin my whole schedule.'   
  
"No I am not going deaf, it is called selective hearing. At least I didn't die. Or get changed into one of the bloodsucking fiends." I was not exactly peachy keen, so my temper flared. I didn't feel like arguing, though. Adianna came through the front door and spotted us going at it. I bet our auras shouted 'back off!', but she approached anyway. She is such a brave, brave girl.   
  
"Stop arguing. You-" Adianna broke off. She walked over and said, "You should really get Hasana or Caryn to look at that." Her eyes were on my wrist. I didn't feel like getting it looked at. Plus, finding out that a family member has been changed, another family member actually, isn't exactly the best news to tell a healer. They don't have the same training as us Vidas or the Aruns have. They are touchy-feely people, the Smoke witches. We Vidas are hard as rocks. And as cold as ice. They will probably start howling in pain or blubbering in sorrow. Who knows? They always do something strange, either way.  
  
"What needs to be looked at?" I looked up and saw Caryn and Hasana coming through the front door. Caryn had made the comment. Great. Outside it was overcast and windy. Nice day. Not. I really didn't want to talk about my embarassing defeat.  
  
"Her wrist. Check her ribs too," Adianna said in a calm voice. Adianna was really too much. Really. She cared sooooooooooooo much. Lucky me.  
  
"What happened?" Caryn said, a hint of concern in her voice. My mother glared at me, but invited them to sit down. I knew she would make me tell the whole story. My defeat included. Damn her. As I was about to enter our living room, my mother grabbed my arm. I felt my powers being strapped down. I tried to struggle, but it made me feel like I was having my skull bashed in with a hammer.   
  
She whispered, "It will do you good to live as prey for a while. You deserve to suffer." How supportive and loving. But I guess, I really didn't expect her to be. I mean, how many things had she killed in her lifetime? More than I can count. I felt kind of light-headed. Though I had experienced this power binding before, it still made you feel dizzy and not quite there. Probably the equivalent of being hooked on drugs or alcohol for a human. Though I wouldn't know.  
  
When I had told them the WHOLE story. Caryn looked sad, but she wasn't crying. Hasana cried. A lot. But, I can't really blame her. I wouldn't want my kids to be vampires either.   
  
That's when Caryn decided to look at my wrist. And my ribs. She healed my ribs, a wound my magic would have healed easily. But considering the fact I have no powers presently, it doesn't really matter. She was about to heal my wrist but my mother told her to 'just put a cast on it.' How considerate of her.   
  
Later, when I was playing extremely loud heavy metal rock music in my room, Caryn knocked on my door. I let her in. I went back to reading my book. Class assignment. It wasn't bad. Wasn't that great either. Caryn went over and turned off my music.  
  
"Hey, I was listening to that." She simply rolled her eyes.   
  
"Are you sure it was Anna? I mean, no doubts at all?" I really wanted to deny it, but why tell the poor healer a lie. She had been through enough. Her sister had been missing for two years, and now we had found her. As a vampire.  
  
"I'm sure, at first I thought she was human, but I could feel the vampiric aura. I-" Caryn was crying by that point, so I stopped talking. I guess I could've just said that I was sure. Me and my big mouth. I was almost as uncompassionate as my mother. Wait, I take that back. No one could be as cold as her. An iceberg. I think I am the equivalent of an icicle, at least compared to her, the human glacier.  
  
"Sorry," I mumbled.  
  
"It's not your fault. I just, can't.....take it all in, you know. It's hard-" she looked at the floor and continued, "You must think I am so stupid for crying like this, like a baby."  
  
I squeezed her shoulder, trying to show my comfort. "No, of course not. You and I were trained differently. Just because I was trained to be a cold heartless monster, doesn't mean you can't be a fully empathy-filled, caring person." She smiled softly. I hoped that I was comforting her.  
  
She looked at the clock. It was about one in the morning. She said,"You should really get some sleep. Sorry if I bothered you." She left. I pulled on my pajamas, with a little more pain than expected, and went to sleep. Well, actually, I tossed and turned all night/morning. I was uncomfortable and incomplete. I finally dozed of at four. It was a rude awakening at five-fifteen. One hour of sleep. Geez. I was just going to turn over and go back to sleep. But Adianna came in and dragged me out of my bed. I took a shower, an extremely long one since I fell asleep once or twice, and went downstairs. Clean and fresh(not).   
  
As I sat eating my toast, Adianna asked me if my lover would carry my books.  
  
"If I let him, he would carry me. He's not my lover, just a friend." She rolled her eyes and said,"Sure."  
  
I ran to my bus stop and waited. When I finally got on the bus, I found myself an empty seat. My bus stopped again. And he told me to scoot over. The he I am referring to is Colin Matthews. A Triste, no less, that takes a special interest in me. I can't even count how many times he's asked me on a date. I usually just roll my eyes. He takes no offense though and ends up stalking me anyway. Not stalking. Following, the way an obedient dog follows its master.  
  
"Rough night," Colin asked, his eyebrows arched.   
  
"You have no idea." And with that I told him the whole story.   
  
~Told you I would make longer chapters. If anyone's confused, Chaos had the run in with Jesse. Anyway, please review it.~ 


	7. Chapter 7: Regret

~ Sorry about changing the title. I wanted to write about everyone in my stories, not just Chaos. Even though he is my one true love, besides Aubrey. Chaos & Rosalyn POV. You'll figure out who Rosalyn is, it's not too difficult. I hope it's not too confusing, though. Oh well.~  
  
~Chaos~  
I did not go to a bash that night. I was restless, but I would not vent at a bash. Kendra would probably make me angrier, more destructive. I wanted to feed. Meaning I didn't have to feed to survive at the moment, I wanted to feed, just for the thrill. The best prey came from small towns. I could make the whole town go into chaos, it allowed me to live up to my name. That made me think of my human name. I frowned, I hated that name. Although I had abandoned my human name, it still brought down emotions on me when someone said it. Silver was the only one who knew my name, besides my brother.   
  
I found a fifteen year old girl to my liking in a small town in Maryland. She was fairly attractive, but even better, she easily trusted me. I got in proximity and she fell into oblivious sleep. I felt my fangs slide into her flesh. As her blood passed my lips, into my mouth, I realized that it was poison. Damn Triste. I hadn't felt that one coming at all. I threw her away from me and disappeared. No wonder she trusted me so easily. I am ignorant as hell.   
  
~Rosalyn~  
  
I cursed when I scraped my hand on the rocky street. Stupid vampire. Throwing me into pavement and such. Ha Ha Ha. In your face you leech, he wouldn't feel great until my blood was out of his system. I had went with him willingly, making him think I was a stupid girl, but he was wrong. God, he had felt strong. He shouldn't have felt my energy that early. I might've killed the sucker, if he had been weak.  
  
I stood up and went back to my decrepit little house. I needed gauze or something. My hand was bleeding heavily, now. I went to the bathroom to the medicine cabinet and found a band aid. That will have to do. For now. I went to my bed and climbed in it. I did not change, yet I was perfectly comfortable. Though I doubted that vampire would be. MWA HA HA HA! I'm so evil at heart.  
  
~Chaos~  
  
I went home feeling nauseated, as if I were dying again. I stumbled to my bed, my servants asking if I were okay along the way. I told them to let me alone. I layed down, my mind spinning. I was going to try and get some sleep, when Anna appeared next to me.   
  
"I got Aaron to go and feed. I will return the Vida girl's knife. Jesus, what happened to you?" She looked at me with loads of concern.  
  
"I hate Tristes. I fed on one tonight. I'll be fine." Her eyes widened.   
  
"You could've died!" She touched my face gently and she looked so angelic. She was not a predator. I shouldn't have changed the poor healer. I could not regret it now, considering the fact that Jazlyn Raisa had been the only one successfully changed back to a mortal. I realized she must have changed her clothes. For Aaron. I was disgusted. I knew it showed. Anna must have saw it too, she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I was looking for you at the bash. I just wanted him to feed. Honestly. No love interest. On my end at least." She was innocent, I was sure. She was now laying on the end of my bed in a red dress that hugged her form. It showed her body off well. I had let my eyes lazily meander over her body and she no doubt felt my powerful gaze.  
  
"Does Aaron flirt? I thought he was giving up his promiscuous lifestyle. No rendezvous with women." At that Anna smiled playfully. She wrapped her leg around my own. I raised my eyebrows suggestively and she laughed. She stood up and looked out the window, her expression saddening. The sun was rising, creating a strange effect in my room. The sun streamed in through the window, the light falling on the polished hardwood floor.  
  
"Sometimes, I wish I was still in that world. The waking world, mortal life. I miss it. I miss Hasana and Caryn." She sighed regretfully. I looked at her, wanting to give her my advice, but she turned to me, stopping the words I would have said.  
  
"I'll see you later Chaos, okay?" And with that Anna left. The poor, poor girl. I hope she didn't die from her own weapon.  
  
~ Read and review, please. Out of the kindness in your destructive, hating hearts. Happy hunting. ~ 


	8. Chapter 8: The Siblings

~ Rosalyn's POV. I do not own any familiar characters, only the unidentifiable ones. Enjoy. ~  
  
I boarded the bus with my brother, happy to leave our sorry excuse for a living space. It was the only thing Colin and I could afford. The place was a fixer-upper, and neither of us had the time to do so. So we lived in the ugly, old house that had paint peeling off the walls. My brother didn't mind the living conditions. He was only ashamed of it in front of the object of his utmost love and affection, Jesse Vida. In school she was known as Jesse Green. He was hopelessly in love with her, though I couldn't really object. She hunted the blood suckers, just as cunningly as a Triste. My brother hunted vampires alongside me, he was a Triste just as I was. It was kind of uncommon to see two Tristes in one family, let alone two children. But, hey, whatever. It was kind of nifty.  
  
I sat at the back, I didn't really like human interaction. I didn't value "fitting in" very highly. In fact, it was the lowest on my list of goals to achieve. My brother told Jesse to scoot over, and she did so. He smiled affectionately at her and when he did that I saw her eyes light up briefly with amusement and companionship. Maybe she was finally starting to value his company. Maybe. You could never really tell with Vidas. I knew my brother was carrying her books, Jesse had broken her wrist. Although I'm sure she could carry it easily enough. He was hell bent on carrying them for her, though. I didn't know why her relatives didn't mend that bone for her. I mean, Smoke witches are starting to get really strong. I know Caryn Smoke was perhaps the strongest witch of her line for a while. Although some refused to go to her because she was part of Single Earth. I didn't think Single Earth would work, but why shun a Smoke witch when she strives only for peace? There really is no reason for that one. Oh well. No use worrying about it. Right? I simply watched my brother's interaction with the Vida witch. He was warm and she usually was quite cold, but today she was luke warm. I think it had something to do with her energy level. She was really tired. I could feel it in her aura. I bet she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. I also noticed that she was, I don't know, tied down. Or at least it felt that way. I rarely asked about Colin's love interest with the girl. I think he believes I don't pay attention to it, or I don't know about it. He's so oblivious. Colin touched Jesse's temple gently; his magic took reign over her system and she fell asleep. He looked at her wistfully and pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. When we reached the school, Colin shook her awake. She threw him a scornful glance and got up. I knew she was thankful for the brief sleeping period though.  
  
The school bustled with noise and energy. Someone was smoking weed in the bathroom, the stoners. Why do humans do things they know will kill them? I will never understand. I noticed a senior and a junior making out up against some lockers. One of them happened to be mine. Great.   
  
"Excuse me. Could you please move? I have three minutes to get my crap out of my locker and get to homeroom. Some of us need to go to class, instead of fucking against lockers. Okay?" The guy and girl looked disgusted, but followed my advice. My locker was somewhat clean. Though people swore I kept my weird spell books in my locker. Yeah, that's it. I keep all the necessities for cursing my victims in my locker. Not. How the rumor got around that I was a witch, I will never really know. Nor do I care. Though I really am a witch, well at least part witch, no one really should've been able to figure that out. I grabbed my first and second period binders and headed for my Calculus class. Why have math at 7:50 in the morning?  
  
The day crept by and I was already anticipating the hunt I would go on tonight. I still did not know who my previous victim had been, though I had sketched a picture of him for future reference. He still deserved punishment for throwing me into the ground. I doubt he really cared about throwing me into a paved road. Wow, sometimes I am amazed with my amazing intellect. I got on my bus and once again watched my brother and his love. He was worried about her. I wondered what she could have possibly told Colin that would worry him. He was usually in a light, carefree mood. Now his eyebrows were furrowed in worry and frustration. I decided to ask him later.  
  
When I asked Colin about Jesse he had looked kind of surprised. "How do you know about Jesse?" He had said it defensively, as if I were insulting him.  
  
"I'm just asking. She certainly seemed to have you wound up when you two got on the bus." Colin raised his eyebrows. I watched him? I bet you money that's what he was thinking.  
  
"It's nothing." I gave him my 'yeah, sure' look and he continued. "She wants to go get her knife from a vampire, but I can't let her. Dominique bound her magic and she has a broken wrist. She'd be as easy to kill as a normal human." I thought for a while.  
  
"Ask her to do something with you. A date or something. It will take her mind off things. At least." He frowned.  
  
"I've asked her to go out with me before, she'll just say no."   
  
"What kind of reason is that? Persistence will make her cave in." Colin gave me a smile. If that same smile made my heart warm, I'm almost sure that it's beams had to have an effect on the icy girl.  
  
"Fine. I'll try to get her to go out with me. Again. Though I doubt she'll accept the offer..." he trailed off. I went and got changed. Time to go hunting.  
  
~ Sorry, the more I think about it, this chapter was really pointless. I like Rosalyn and Colin though. Rosalyn reminds me of myself. In some ways. Anyway, for those of you who don't like cussing, I'm sorry. I tend to vent when writing. So my writing reflects my mood. Please review. Who's POV would you like to see? E-mail me at aubreychestersgirl@yahoo.com for suggestions or just tell me on the review thing. Happy Hunting. ~ 


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

~ This is Jesse's POV. I promise I will get back to the vampiric world soon. I just move the story along with these chapters. I do not own AAR characters. ~  
  
As I got on the bus, I felt another wave of drowsiness hit me. I was so tired, yet I was deprived of my precious sleep. I leaned against the cool window. It felt good against my boiling skin. I felt as if I were on fire. The bus stopped soon after my own stop and Colin and his sister, Rosalyn, got on. Rosalyn went straight back. Colin stood at my seat and waited patiently for me to move my things. I did this and he sat down next to me. I had gotten into an argument with him yesterday. I hoped he wasn't pissed off at me. He was nice to have around. He did not put me to sleep today. The way I say that makes me think of euthanasia. He he. We sat there in silence, until he asked me how I was feeling. I didn't respond immediately.   
  
"I've felt better." There was another lengthy pause in the conversation. I broke the silence this time. "I'm sorry. For getting defensive and....mean." My vocabulary wasn't that great this morning. He laughed. Now, I had heard him chuckle before and that makes me lighten up. But, when he laughs, you feel as if weight is being lifted off your shoulders. It was an extremely warm, loving sound. As I looked at him as if he were crazy, I noticed that he was attractive. I had always looked at him as my guy friend. Nothing more, nothing less. He has dirty blond hair, it's a variety of colors, and in the right light it looks silver and golden, all at once. His eyes were warm as well. They were an amber color near his pupils, but near the edge of his iris shades of green seemed to burst. They were quite nice. His eyes I mean. Today he looked as if he had ran to get to the bus in time. His hair was messy, his silver and golden locks were thrown about his head in a disorderly fashion. I considered asking him if he had ever seen a comb, but thought I shouldn't.   
  
"You've been mean before, you were a lot nicer than usual yesterday. I just don't want you getting hurt, that's all." His face changed from light and laughing to dark and solemn so quickly after he said that. I did not want to warp his handsome features. I really didn't deserve it. I am beginning to amaze myself. I realized that I was falling for Colin. And pretty badly. When we got to school, I grabbed my things quickly and walked briskly into the place. I hope I did not hurt his feelings. Since when did I care? I mean really now, I am supposed to be as hard as a rock.  
  
Obviously, he was not to hurt. Throughout American History, we were having a conversation in notes. It was really easy to talk to him, he sat right behind me. He passed me a note on a different piece of paper that read, 'How about going somewhere with me? I'll take you somewhere fancy. Like McDonald's. Please. My treat.' I almost laughed about the McDonald's thing, but found myself with a very difficult decision to make. I decided, what the hell? It was only one date. I wrote, 'Sure. When? Where?" I passed the note back to him and felt the shock in his aura when he read my reply. Class ended two minutes later and he was still in a state of shock. I turned around to ask him where and when, but he already had an answer.  
  
"Let's go to the Movies. I'll pick you up at your house around 7. I promise I'll have you back before 12." He looked so innocent when he said it. I grinned at him. He then grabbed my books and carried them to my locker. I had no idea about how a date went. I mean, I didn't read about love stories. I read about bloody wars and battles. Not romance novels. I was quite nervous. I unwound my braid. God, my hair looked horrible. My stupid, ugly, freaking, black hair. That's when Adianna came in. Honestly, the girl is a lifesaver.   
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, picking up on my nerves. I was kind of embarrassed. I was acting as if this was a humongous deal, and it wasn't.   
  
"I kind of have a date with Colin." Her eyes lit up. She was surprised. She explained to me what she knew about dating, though I doubt I would remember any of it. She said my hair looked fine. I thought it was ugly when it was wavy, but she said it looked natural. Sure, whatever. I dressed in my hunting clothes; they revealed a little and a lot at the same time. The black tank top showed my neck and the powerful muscles in my arms. The hip huggers show off the curve of my body, according to Adianna. They also show my belly button. Which is more than Colin needs to see; Adianna disagrees with me on that one too. She thinks he would find me more attractive if I didn't wear loose fitting clothes to school. Whatever. My clothes aren't really that loose in school; they just aren't skintight either. I pulled on a maroon colored sweat jacket, it was supposed to be cold tonight.   
  
As I pulled my tennis shoes on, with some pain, there was a knock at the door. Adianna let him in. Aw, he combed his hair. He is so sweet, I swear. Adianna told me to be careful as I left. I said that I would see her later and dismissed her overprotectiveness. I got into his small car and he asked me what movie I would like to see.  
  
"I don't know. I never really go to the movies. What do you want to see?" He pondered for a while and then answered.   
  
"I want to see some corny romance movie. They are hilarious." I looked over at him. He's quite strange as well. Strange and cute.   
  
"As long as I don't have to break any bones while we are in the theater, I don't care. If the cheesy movie will make me laugh, I want to see it. I think you might want to bring tissues, though." He looked over at me skeptically. "For you, Colin. I know you are touchy." He laughed, the jovial, rich sound that made me laugh with him.   
  
We ended up getting kicked out of the movie theater. All we did was throw popcorn at the people making out in the front row. And we laughed at the stupid actors when they were crying. How is any of that disturbing the peace? Really, now. After that exquisite experience, we went and got Chinese. After much labor, I figured out how to use chop sticks. He threw rice at me, so I threw some back. I swear, I think we ruined his car. What surprised me the most was that during our rice fight he pinned me down, and we couldn't help ourselves I guess. We started making out. It was quite intense, we both kissed with such urgency and desire; it was quite overwhelming. When we separated, I could tell that, despite my strict Vida control, I was flushed. I hadn't meant to kiss him. Oops. When he returned me home he kissed my hand and told me he would see me tomorrow.   
  
Despite his worries and fears, I had to get my knife. I snuck upstairs, grabbed my knives and went out the door. I hadn't needed to sneak upstairs, no one was home, but it was more fun that way. Like a secret agent or something. Call me childish. I knew where my knife was. I had to get it back, it was the knife enchanted with my magic. I had put an enchantment on it, so it could easily be found by me. How foolish that stupid vampire Chaos had been. Taking a knife room a Vida is like waging a war. A war that is impossible to win against us hunters.  
  
~ I promise I will write about vampires next time, but which one. Tell me. Review please. Happy Hunting. ~ 


	10. Chapter 10: Love

~ Hey, this chapter it's Chaos POV. Thanks for the reviews. I'll work on my other chapters, my other mistakes. Enjoy. ~  
  
When Anna had left, I had thought about going to feed. I decided against it; I didn't want two run-ins on the same night. I went and took a shower instead; I hadn't really felt dirty, it was just a habit. I pulled on some clothes, a black t-shirt and some black jeans. I was tired still; the Triste's blood was still taking it's toll on me. I had climbed into my bed to sleep, when Anna appeared once again. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks. The poor girl. Current events were making her emotions whirl. I could tell that she was now regretting the fact that she had been changed. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her, letting her bury her face into my chest. I didn't like it when she was so upset. At least she had come to me, instead of taking extreme measures. Like killing herself (again). I moved us over to the bed; I was so exhausted and I could tell that Anna's emotions were making her exhausted as well. I laid down on my bed; as Anna laid beside me, she let her tears flow freely. By the time she had fallen asleep, my shirt had been soaked with her tears. I had stroked her hair until she had fallen asleep. Then I fell into the oblivion of sleep myself.   
  
When I woke up, my senses were on high alert. I felt Anna snap awake. She sat up and looked around, as if she was looking for an enemy. I let my curiosity show. My aura swept through my house and I felt the intruder. I stood up and stalked out of my room. God dammit, I could never get a good night's sleep anymore. It was that hunter. I thought I had dealt with her sufficiently. I really shouldn't hesitate to kill these annoyances anymore. I saw Anna stiffen a little.   
  
"Anna, maybe you shouldn't come with me. I think it would be better if you stayed back; I don't want you to intervene, if I decide to take extreme measures with the girl." I saw her flinch, but she crossed her arms and shook her head. 'I'm coming with you.' Her thought echoed through my mind. She was so stubborn.   
  
I went into the library and found the hunter; she was walking towards her knife. I brought myself in front of her; this blocked her from her lifeline, her knife. She looked calm, but her nerves were jangled. I hadn't even touched her and her nerves were frayed. I could tell that her powers were bound and she was deprived of sleep. I also took notice of the broken wrist. I had given her that injury a couple of days before this encounter. I hope I haunted her sleep. Maybe that's why she hadn't gotten any. I was glad that she was not getting sleep. She didn't deserve sleep if she was going to interfere with mine. I grinned; an evil, snarling grin. She looked angry and determined.  
  
"Are you determined to dig your own grave or are you determined to get your weapon back? You may achieve the first, but I assure you, you will not achieve the second." I saw her muscle in her arm twitch; she wanted to make a move. To attack. We predators have this impulse when we feel threatened. She had been foolish to come here, with such little strength. I felt Anna lingering at the door; she was at my back. Uneasiness came over the hunter when she saw Anna. Anna stepped forward, but then made a backward step, as if she were second-guessing her move. I had been right. She should have stayed back.  
  
"Anna, is this the company you surround yourself with now? You are a traitor to those you should protect. I knew from the moment of your first fight with this vampire, that you were damned. He already had a claim on you. Were you to foolish to see that?" The hunter was hurting Anna's feelings. I would not let this continue. I had buttons that the hunter could push that would make me fly off the handle; she was pressing them right now.  
  
"Jesse, you don't understand the situation. I-" My aura flared. 'Anna, you need not worry yourself with this. Go home. Now.' My command was harsh and left no room for her to question it. She did not budge though. I narrowed my eyes, but I would not make her leave. I would never use physical force against Anna. I adored her.   
  
"Jesse, right?" The hunter nodded silently, waiting for my words. "If you came here to hunt her, I take it as an offense. If you succeed, I shall take it as a crime. For this, I will hunt every one of you witches down. I will hang your skin along my walls as proof of the kill. I will not rest until every one of you is dead. Do you understand?" The girl had turned pale. She nodded.   
  
"I am here to get my knife, that is all. I didn't plan on killing any of you, unless the act is provoked. And you must understand that seeing a family member, that was a witch before this as a vampiric monster now, is shocking. I will not kill you either Chaos, I still need to make a file on you, since you don't seem to have one." Every word she said rang true. I would not let her have her knife back, nonetheless. I felt my bloodlust violently hit me; the hunter Jesse had a small scrape on her knee. I could now guess how she got in. Probably through one of the windows. My mind worked quickly. Her blood would counteract the effect of the Triste blood in my system. Okay, it was a stab to my pride to let her have the knife, but her blood smelled sweet and fragrant in the air. I caught her mind with my own mind and she cried out as she struggled against the sleep I was inducing on her. Finally the girl submitted to my mind. Anna stood rigid in the door. She didn't approve of this, at all. She didn't want the fate she had suffered to happen to Jesse. I sighed in ecstasy as Jesse fell into my arms.  
  
"I won't harm her, I assure you, Anna. I won't need to kill her, okay. Meaning she won't have to die." Anna still did not leave. She sat down on the leather couch in my library. I let my fangs pierce the thin layer of skin above the girl's vein. The blood flowed into my mouth. I could barely pace myself. The controlled power in her blood crackled in my mouth. The blood tasted like aged wine, only her blood wasn't aged at all. It was young and lively. I enjoyed this experience while it lasted. This lasted for what felt like mere seconds. But when I vaguely felt Anna tugging me away from the girl, I released Jesse. Blood trickled down my chin. Anna picked up Jesse and laid the girl on the couch she had been on previously. I was sleepy now. I meandered away upstairs. I then remembered Anna and sent her a message. 'What are you doing now? Are you going to go to sleep down there?'  
  
I heard Anna's voice in my head a few seconds later. 'I'm returning her home.' I would have protested, but I decided not to argue. 'Be careful. Take her knife with you. She deserves it. Her blood was good.' Anna must have accepted the response and said, 'Chaos, I love you. I'll be careful.' I felt pain at the comment. Why was she telling me this? I decided to respond in turn. 'I love you as well, Anna.' I then went back to sleep, my thoughts troubled by Anna and this sudden revelation. My dreams were of Anna's death; I hoped she was not living that dream out.  
  
~What will happen? The world may never know. Read and review. Happy Hunting. ~ 


	11. Chapter 11: Relief And Family Turmoil

~ Thanks for the reviews. I love you all. This happens to be a mixture of POVs. Some is Colin, some is Anna, and some is *gasp* Dominique. Please enjoy. ~  
  
~Anna~  
  
I picked the young hunter up. I then brought her and myself to Single Earth. I had never been in one of the hospitals, but I knew no one would hurt me. Or at least I hope no one would. I felt my older sister's aura before I had even entered. I walked in feeling kind of uneasy. Caryn was walking down the hall, but she looked up and saw me. She froze, I froze, but Jesse did not. She stirred in my arms, though she was weakened by blood loss. Chaos had taken a lot of blood from her. I walked into one of the rooms, my sister staring after me blankly. I laid Jesse down on the small single bed. She rolled and stretched into a comfortable position and fell into a deep sleep once again. She had a few minor injuries; not from Chaos but from the trouble she went through getting into the his house. Her wrist would probably take twice as long to heal, after all that trouble getting in the window. My sister walked in then; I pulled out the hunter's knife and laid it on the table next to her. My sister looked at me as if I were a ghost. I hated the raw pain I felt in her aura. Why was she still hurting? I didn't understand. I had died two years ago. I wished that I could go back and do it all over again. My sister decided to heal Jesse's wounds; she ignored the girl's wrist though. Obviously, Dominique had told her not to heal it. That was the only person that a witch would listen to and take orders from. If Dominique had not told her my sister would have healed the wound immediately. When Caryn finished her work, she turned to me.   
  
"Anna, how are you?" The question was so full of warmth that I felt like explaining everything to Caryn. But that is too much information too just dump on someone.   
  
"I'm fine, Caryn. Please make sure Dominique doesn't get too angry at her." Caryn gave a small grin and looked down at Jesse. The rest of her face looked so sad. I felt like I had disappointed her, and everyone else. I'm such a failure. I stood to leave, but she grabbed my arm.  
  
"Anna, please don't get yourself killed. I don't care if you are a vampire or a witch. Just don't put yourself in trouble's path. Okay?" I nodded and gave her a warm smile. I then disappeared. I sometimes just wish my life would just end.  
  
~Colin~  
  
When I got on the bus and saw Jesse's seat was empty, I frowned. Something was wrong if she wasn't at school. My sister sat down in the back of the bus, as usual. I sat in Jesse's seat, although it was mine as well; I always sat here. I hope she wasn't hurt.   
  
The school day felt excruciatingly long. I rode home on the bus and the silence in the seat next to me made my heart ache. Sure, we had only went out on one date, but she was my friend. I may want her badly as a lover but I would always love her as a friend; even if she didn't return the love. When I walked into my house, I practically ran to the phone and pounded the phone's digits. I heard a cold voice, that I assumed was Dominique's, pick up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is Jesse there?"   
  
"She can't come to the phone right now. Can I take a message?" I prayed to God that nothing was seriously wrong with her.  
  
"Please tell her to call Colin ri-" Before I could finish my sentence, Dominique's cold, demanding voice cut through my own.  
  
"Wait, she's coming." In the background I heard Dominique's muffled voice telling Jesse to keep the call down to five minutes. Thank God. Nothing was seriously wrong with her if she could talk on the phone.  
  
"Colin?" Her voice made me sigh in relief. I had wanted to hear it all day.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean you weren't in school. You had me worried." Silence. It lasted for a while.  
  
"I'm okay, Colin. Don't worry about it. I got my knife back." I had told her not to go after that damned vampire. Her hunting was top priority.   
  
"Well, are you happy? You couldn't sound more enthusiastic if you tried." She chuckled at that, and I felt my mood brighten. She had that effect on me.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ecstatic. I earned myslef at least another two weeks with a broken wrist. Not to mention I'm feeling a little light-headed. But other than that, I'm just peachy." Light-headed, hmm?  
  
"Were you fed on?" She paused. I knew she had been fed on. She just didn't want to admit to it.  
  
"Colin, can we go out somewhere tonight?" I felt my jaw drop. She was asking me out? I would be an idiot if I didn't go.   
  
"Sure. Where do you want to go?" I was in bliss. Two nights in a row.  
  
"Away from my house. Just a walk, maybe." Family trouble. What had she done now?  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I'll explain when you get here."  
  
"I'll be over in five." With that I pulled on tennis shoes and a jacket and rushed over to get Jesse. To get her away from the people she was supposed to be dependent upon. They didn't seem very helpful to me.  
  
~Dominique~  
  
That Triste boy called for Jesse. I was reluctant to let her talk, but she had snatched the phone from me. I let my aura run over hers; it was a warning. "Be off in ten minutes. I have people to call." Jesse had rolled her eyes and said okay. I must have the most untrained children. Adianna was even breaking now. They sickened me. I had raised them in controlled environments and they still turned out like this. I would not allow them to put shame on our line any longer. The Aruns were starting to look better than us, and they were part leech. How outrageous. I walked into my office, to look up my newest kill. It had been a young vampire. I typed in the word 'killed' under his status. Every vampire had a file. Except for the one named Chaos, who seemed to appear out of thin air. This did not bother me in the least. He would have one soon enough. My daughter came in, Jesse that is, and told me she was leaving. I nodded. At least she was telling me that she was leaving. More than she had done the first time she had fought Chaos. I still had not forgiven the act.   
  
I left my office after Jesse left to go hunting. What else was there to do?  
  
~ Sorry if Dominique sounds out of character, I tried to make her sound as cold as humanly imaginable; that's really hard if you've ever tried. Anyways, Read and Review. If the Dominique thing is that horrible, I'll repost the chapter with a different personality for her. ~ 


	12. Chapter 12: You Never Realize How Much Y...

~ Hello all. This chapter is dedicated to my faithful homeskillet, Meredith. Though I love you all. No more Dominique POV. I don't like her anyway. This is Jesse POV. ~  
  
I was happy to see a friendly face at my door when Colin came up to my house. I grabbed my black sweat jacket, because, once again, it was chilly outside. I walked out the door and over to where Colin stood. He looked relieved to see me. He was looking attractive tonight. He looked natural, he was wearing a crimson t-shirt and some blue jeans. Nothing fancy, which wasn't bad because I wasn't dressed up either.   
  
"You scared me, I thought you might be dead." Well, that was a comforting thought. I wasn't at school for one day, and I was dead.  
  
"You're overreacting, why would I be dead? It would take a lot more than one encounter to kill me, Colin." He didn't look convinced. Well, maybe I could convince him. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek gently. I felt him flush, he wasn't used to me acting like this and frankly, neither was I. I was being reckless. What was I thinking? Kissing all over him like that, I was probably sending the wrong message. I was so exhausted, even now, one day after that vampire had fed off of me. Exhaustion isn't a good thing when you have as many enemies as I do.   
  
"Jesse, are you okay? Are you in a fight with your family?" Oh yeah, I had promised to explain why I wanted to get away from my house.  
  
"I told you, I'm fine. My family is just a tad bit dysfunctional. They all yelled at me and lectured me for too long. I got sick of it, so I decided to get out of my house. Is that okay with you oh powerful one?" That had been a little harsh, but I was cranky and didn't feel like explaining my every move to Colin. It was obvious that I had offended him.  
  
"I'm sorry for being concerned about you. I didn't know it was such an offense. What's wrong with you? One minute your kissing me, the next you are berating me." I felt a twinge of regret at that comment. But being the stupid, headstrong girl that I am, I continued on insulting him.  
  
"Well, Colin, it's not very fun being stalked all the time by you. I am tired of being followed and looked after. Just leave me alone." He looked so angry and hurt. I knew I had just made a humongous mistake, but it was too late.  
  
"You want me to leave you alone, fine I will." He was walking away so I grabbed his hand, but he yanked it away.  
  
"Colin, wait, I've had a long day. Please I didn't mean it-"  
  
"You meant it, Jesse, or else it would've never came out of your mouth."  
  
"You can't tell me what I mean and don't mean. Stop. Come on, Colin, don't be like this."  
  
"I'm just returning your sarcasm. Let's call it a night, we're both in bad moods now."   
  
"I'm sorry. Just stop running away from me. You aren't being fair."  
  
"No, Jesse, you're the one not being fair. You take everyone for granted. Including me. You know what, I've been there for you. I've let you tell me your problems, you've been troubled and I helped you figure it all out, I've been there when you're hurt, and I've been there to treat you like a goddess. And now you expect me to be there for you when you just told me how much you hate the attention I give you? No. I will not be that desperate for your love. I will not beg for it." I stood there shocked. Colin broke free from my grip and stormed away, his emotions were left with me. Pain, sadness, anger. Above all of those emotions, I felt myself wanting his attention. The attention I really loved and appreciated. Why was I such an idiot? For the first time in my life I broke down and cried. I walked over to the park and sat down on a old swing set. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out. You never know how much you love something until it's gone. I sat there on that swing for about two hours, until I was cold and my tears had ran dry. I didn't realize how much I had valued that love he had made me feel. I loved him so much, I knew that now. But he would never forgive me. How could I be so foolish and insensitive. I was getting ready to leave when I felt a familiar aura sweep over my skin. It was similar to Colin's aura, but not quite identical. I knew it must be his sister's aura. She was walking towards me, the anger emanating from her aura. Oh shit. What had I gotten myself into? When she got near me she let every cruel thing she could think of come out of her mouth.  
  
"You know, I've stood by and watched him worship you, and that's fine, I couldn't care less. But when you rip his heart out, I get involved. How dare you? He had been so happy to hear from you, if you could've seen his face. But why would he value you at all? You are just as cold and uncaring as your mother and I will not let him waste his love on you. Especially if you treat him like dirt for no good reason. I personally think that you are to be valued little more than an ant would be valued, but he thinks you are so wonderful. How could you, even in your cold heart, how could you crush him like that? You are an insensitive bitch and I hope that he told you that." I sat there and took all of her insults in. She was waiting for a response, I realized, after sitting there in front of her for about three minutes. I didn't have anything to say. I felt another aura coming towards us, it was Colin. I lowered my head; I was insensitive and cold, and I was full of shame because of that.   
  
"Rosalyn go home, I don't need you to stick up for me." Rosalyn didn't argue to this, she simply nodded and walked away. She had said all that she wanted to say. There was an awkward pause between Colin and I. I decided to end it.  
  
"What time is it?" I was surprised that my voice was hoarse. He looked at his watch.  
  
"It's twelve thirty. You should go home." There was another pause. "Do you want me to walk you home?" He still asked, after all this shit I've put him through. My body was racked with sobs once again. He didn't hate me; I felt relief sweep over me, like a warm blanket. Colin walked over and wrapped his arms around me. Colin whispered in my ear, "Why would I hate you? I could never hate you." I cried even more at that. I was being really emotional tonight. I felt really stupid. Oh well, it was only Colin.   
  
"Colin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I really love you. Maybe not as a lover, but as a friend. I'm tired, mentally and physically. Please don't hold this against me. I love you. I really do." I was babbling now, but he gently listened and said, "I know. I know." I felt his love wrap around me. How could I have ever done that to him?  
  
"Come on, I don't want you to be totally exhausted tomorrow. It's a school day." I laughed at that and saw him grin. He walked me home and when we reached my house, he stopped me.  
  
"Jesse, we both said things we didn't mean. Don't listen to my sister, she just is really defensive when it comes to her little brother." He paused and flashed me a warm smile. "I love you too. Let's act like this never happened, okay?" I nodded.   
  
"Wait, Colin, let's not forget this." And with that I kissed him gently on the lips. It was such a good feeling, I didn't want this moment to end. I pulled away first though, I felt a little awkward; that's how our whole argument had started, with a kiss. Colin looked at me longingly.   
  
"I won't forget that. Trust me." With that I walked into my house and Colin walked back to his house. I fell into blissful sleep. I had forgotten everything except that last kiss. My dreams were filled with that good memory.  
  
~ A little mushy but I like it. Read and review. Happy Hunting. ~ 


	13. Chapter 13: Evil Adrik

~ I once again dedicate this to Meredith. I haven't had a disclaimer in a while so I don't own any of AAR's characters. Thanks to my reviewers for Predator. I never thought I would get past chapter three but you all made me feel fabulous, so I am now on chapter thirteen, amazingly. My wonderful reviewers (Krikoris, ShadowBlaze, homeskillet, Evil-minions of Isis, Kelsey, and NizzHobbit) I love you all. Oh, by the way, this is in Chaos and Aaron's POV. ~  
  
~Chaos~  
  
Anna did not return to me after taking the hunter away. I have to admit that I am worried. This worry made me toss and turn during the brief glimpse of sleep I had. The sun is now rising over the horizon, creating a warm effect in my room. The sky is a rose color with streaks of lavender clouds running through it playfully. Today is a beautiful day, yet the scenery seems to tell me that something horrible has happened. My feelings are jangled and I want to find Anna so badly. Why had that foolish girl done something so reckless and stupid, if anything at all? I am in despair. My dreams had been filled with such nightmares as Anna being gruesomely murdered by Dominique, these images haunt me still. I now walk over to my desk to preoccupy my mind with numbers and words, yet one thing will constantly be in my thoughts; these thoughts of Anna, whether they are underlying or not, are always with me.   
  
I am feeling quite powerful at the moment, so if needed, I can pound Dominique or any of her family into the ground. I can hardly control all the power in my aura, it is so plentiful. The hunter's blood was quite strong, it made me ten times stronger and negated any effect that the Triste's blood had on me. I can feel my servants flinch when they feel my aura graze across their skin, like a knife. They all are hurrying about doing their jobs so they can get away from the smothering aura I have. Yes, I usually allow my servants to leave if their work is finished. Some think I am foolish to let them roam the streets, but if they run away I will be able to track them. Besides, they are very faithful to me and I doubt they would run away and risk incurring my anger.  
  
I was picking up a book about financing and businesses, I own a small chain of hotels so this information is useful, when my brother came in. What did he want now?  
  
~Aaron~   
  
As soon as I had appeared in my brother's house an annoyed look came over his face. If the look wasn't enough, his aura was strong enough that it was making me want to leave again. I am quite weak, so he made me feel puny with his expansive, powerful aura. I just wanted to talk to him about the past, even though he is very touchy and will not want to talk about it. He put down the book that he was reading and looked over at me with his crimson eyes. Those eyes seemed to cut through to your very soul. I quickly averted my eyes from his, that gaze made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I did see why he had some hard feelings towards me, I mean, I had tried to get with his love, Anna, and I had made him feel like the biggest piece of crap way back when he had changed me. But then again, he deserved it. I decided to say something, because Chaos would just stare at me until I initiated the conversation.  
  
"Hey Chaos. I, uh, came to see how you were." That had to be the lamest thing I had ever said, because we both knew that was not why I was here. He raised his eyebrows, the skepticism clear on his face.  
  
"I am fine, Aaron. What do you want? Let's not waste time telling each other lies." He really hated talking to me, obviously. Oh well, can't take back what I said three hundred years ago.  
  
"I wanted to ask why you dropped your name?" That was actually why I had come. I knew him by his human name, but when I was around him I was sure that I addressed him as Chaos. If I called him by his mortal name he would probably get the Vida to kill me. Wait, no, it looked as if he were going to do that now. He looked really pissed. Oops.  
  
"Why do you care? You still call me that in all your letters, so what does it matter? It is in the past along with my human life." His anger was making me back up, I was in the doorframe before I felt I was safe from his anger.   
  
"I just wanted to know if it was because you were ashamed. Sorry. Forget it." I turned to leave after that, but he grabbed my arm and forced me to sit down in a chair beside him. Jesus, he was fast, I had been in the doorframe and he had been at his desk, now he was forcing me into the room. Lord save me.  
  
~Chaos~   
  
"Yes, I changed my name because of shame. I had killed my whole family, Aaron. I killed you, too, just in a different way. That is nothing to be proud of. I had killed our innocent little sisters, our hard-working father, and our compassionate mother. Did you expect me to keep the name of a murderer?" I was on the verge of losing it. This was not a good conversation. Aaron is so foolish, I swear he gets me upset on purpose.  
  
"Did Silver ever explain why he had changed a murderer?" I punched my brother then. I saw surprise flash across his face when I did it. The fucker was asking really personal questions.  
  
"Get out, Aaron. Now." That's when I felt Anna's silky aura pass over my own. I felt relief at the sight of her. Her angelic beauty was dimmed today, she had a gash in her side. Aaron looked over at her worriedly. I did not care at that moment though, my love was injured.   
  
"What the hell happened?" I could probably guess, but I would let her tell the story.  
  
"Met up with Dominique. I got a few hits in and she got one in, I came out better than her though. Sarah, you know her daughter, appeared out of nowhere and started beating the crap out of her, so I left. Man, this hurts like hell." I walked over to her and looked at the ugly, nasty wound. Before I could tell her how to treat it, my brother decided to leave. Of course he would leave now, I was preoccupied and would not protest.   
  
"Good bye, Adrik. I'll talk to you later." Anna raised her eyebrows at my human name. I cursed and threw my aura at him, but he had already disappeared.  
  
"Adrik, huh? I like it." I frowned, I didn't want her to start calling me that. That name was too evil to come out of her pure, beautiful mouth.  
  
"I don't, so don't use it. You need to feed, my love." She smiled faintly at the fact that I had addressed her as 'my love'.  
  
"I just want to sleep right now, ok?" Come to think of it, I was tired too. I had been up all night worrying about her.  
  
"Do you mind if I join you?" She grinned playfully and tugged me over to the bed. All of her worries seemed to be gone, which made me quite happy and relieved. She is so beautiful, how did I ever win her heart?  
  
~ Well, what do you think? Read and Review. Happy Hunting. ~ 


	14. Chapter 14: Murderer

~ Hey this chappie is about Chaos/Adrik's past. Of course, it's in Chaos point of view. I figured I would clarify the chapter before this one. The recollection of past starts when you see this (~~~~~~~~~~) on the page, the recollection ends the same way. Thanks for the reviews guys. ~  
  
Anna was curled up beside me, the sun's last rays played upon her fair skin. Sunset was coming soon, so the sky was crimson and orange colored. I stroked her hair, but I doubt she felt it; she was in a dead sleep. I look at her beautiful face and remembered my sisters. Pain runs through me when I remember their angelic faces. I decided to get up, I did not deserve to be near Anna. I deserved to be dead, but Silver would not hear of my death. I was a monster then and I still am now. At least I have a reason for killing now. Back then, I had no reason for killing my family.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat silently and cried. My father had just left my room. I was bruised and even bleeding in some places. Why did he always beat me like that? Why did his anger get taken out on me? I was not the only one he beat so gruesomely, he beat my mother as well. She did not fight him, but I did. That's why I looked about ten times worse than her. I hate him so much. He is a stupid man. If he actually thinks I respect him, he is very wrong. The only time he'll ever get my respect is when he gives me respect. I doubt that will ever happen.   
  
I hate my mother as well. She allows the beatings to happen. She doesn't say a word to him about it. I get up the morning after he beats me and she acts cheerful and bright. She couldn't care less about me. I have to work in my father's fields every day and then I get beat into a bloody oblivion. How was I supposed to work everyday if he beat me every night until I couldn't stand up? The only thing she said to me in the morning is, "Have a good day." Or maybe even, "Would you like some more eggs for breakfast?" I hate that woman so much.  
  
My sisters earn my hatred for a different reason. They are spoiled. They get the most food, the most clothes, the most attention, everything. Except for beatings. They don't get the most of those. No, that position is reserved for me. My father adores them. Kalina and Chloe. Of course, he would adore them. When they are older they will certainly attract the eyes of a wealthy nobleman. More money for him. My sisters are so vain that I can hardly stand being around them. All they care about is their looks, and the looks of others. They call Aaron ugly constantly because of the dark shade of fiery crimson hair he has. He constantly gets burned, because of his fair complexion and red hair, when in the fields, but he does his work obediently anyway.   
  
My brother, he is, perhaps, the only person in my family that I don't hate. He always looks over at me sympathetically when he catches a glimpse of a new bruise or wound. He is not evil like the rest of this family. I hope that no one ever changes him. He is usually very cheerful, he usually helps lighten my spirits.   
  
Sometimes, I wish I could kill all of them. But, I don't think I could ever do that. I don't have the guts. So I'll simply sit in my small room next to this uncomfortable bed and cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those had been the thoughts of a seven year old boy. I had been hateful towards my family for quite a long time before I killed them. Anna stirred on my bed. I looked over at her and saw that the nasty gash in her side was still there. It reminded me of all the death I had created that day, when my brother was supposed to be away, off to town to get things for the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I grabbed the knife from our family's shed. My father used it for hunting, but I would use it to kill all of them. My heart pounded in my chest. Was I sure about this? I shook with nervousness. The knife was dirty and dull looking. Blood from the last hunt my father had been on was present on the blade. I started to walk towards the house. I was ready, ready to end the pain and suffering I had went through. I opened the door and saw my mother doing the dishes. She would be the first to go. I ended her life quickly. Straght through the heart, just like I was taught. That's how you hunted, or at least that's what my father had told me. I saw horror in her eyes, right before they lost all the life they had contained. I couldn't stop now. I was already damned, so why not kill all of them?   
  
My little sisters entered the room and started screaming. They were making too much noise for my liking. First, I cut off their pretty hair, the hair that they made sure was always shiny and beautiful. Then I ended their lives the same way I had ended my mother's life. A swift blow to their tiny hearts.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" My father practically screamed. I gave him an evil look and stalked over to him and stabbed him. I would not give him the same quick easy death that I had given the others. He deserved to have a long, painful death. I stabbed him about six times, until he fell to the floor. A look of horror and agony frozen on his face. I fell on my knees, their blood covering my hands. I screamed in agony and pain, for the lives I had taken and the lives, I now know, that I would take in the future. My brother walked in then and saw me screaming in the pools of blood with a knife in my hand. He was frozen in terror. God could not save my soul.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wipe away the tears these memories brought. I regretted every move I had made. After that my brother had me thrown in jail. I knew my fate would be death. I would either be stoned or hung, either way I deserved it. I deserved punishment, but Silver punished me in ways that I did not deserve. No one deserves to have their very soul taken away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I sat in the dusty old jail cell, listening to the quiet whispers of the townspeople. Some demanded I be stoned, others demanded a hanging. I would take either route. I went over and sat down on a wooden bench in my cell. I was ready for the fiery pits of Hell. I was ready for the Devil to claim my soul and burn me to ash. Instead, I had the Devil incarnate come to me. The man looked at me with his evil eyes that twinkled in the darkness, the moon showed his silver hair. I expected to see horns on his head, being the foolish man that I was. But there were no horns, no pitchfork. He smiled and showed his snowy white teeth that were as sharp as an animal's. He reminded me of a wolf, with his greyish silver hair and sharp, feral teeth.  
  
"Adrik, what have you done? No, I am not the devil, but I am no angel. I cannot save your damned soul. I can give you punishment, however." I looked at him in horror. He walked towards me, an evil look on his pale face. I threw a punch and he slammed me into a wall. I kicked and punched and struggled, but this Devil in front of me looked uninjured. I had not even scratched him. He let out a laugh that made my skin chill to the point goosebumps formed on them.   
  
"Don't be afraid of darkness. Let it envelop you, for it is warm and comforting." I resisted even then when his sharp teeth broke the skin on my neck. I cried out in terror, but no one was there to hear it. I felt my heart quickening it's pace until it stopped, but by that point he had shoved a cup into my hand and demanded that I drink from it. I had resisted the cup until he held my throat it his hands and forced the liquid down my throat. It was warm and made me feel light-headed. I felt my heart beat stop, after the cup was half empty. How could I still be alive then? When I asked myself this I fell into unconsciousness, but not before hearing the man's voice whispering, "Welcome to my world, Adrik."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will remember that moment forever. Anna is awake now and she walks towards me. My eyes are still filld with tears, and, of course, she notices.  
  
"Chaos, what's wrong?" I looked over at her and shook my head. I didn't want her to know about my dark past. She seemed to take my answer, but she wrapped her arm around my waist in companionship. It was her trying to comfort me and I was grateful, yet I knew that I did not deserve that comfort.  
  
~ Okay, I just want everyone to know that I am not psychotic. I swear. Anyway, if the killing scenes were a little much I'll fix it so it's not so....gruesome. Read and Review. Happy Hunting. ~ 


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth Comes Out

~ I really thank all of you for being such great people. I love you all, my reviewers. Okay, I kind of sound like Richard Simmons, don't I. *shudder* Ewww. * composes self* Anna's POV, and the drama continues!!!!! Enjoy. ~  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair and winced at the agonizing feeling the movement created. My side was paining me to the point that I felt like I would scream. I felt like I was being stabbed, impaled with the dagger that had long left the wound present there. I never want to feel a hunter's blade again. Ugh. I saw gentle empathy in Chaos's eyes when he looked over at me. I sighed and let myself touch his cheek tenderly. He had been on the verge of crying fifteen minutes ago. He had laid his head on my shoulder, and we had stood there, in silent companionship. My arms had been wrapped around him and his aura had been wrapped around my own. We have such tenderness for each other. I was kind of fearful about what he would be crying about, but I was extremely curious as well. What would stir that kind of emotion in Chaos's usually cold heart? He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.  
  
"I never want this moment to end, Anna." I smiled at when he said that. How he had changed over the few years I have known him.   
  
"It doesn't have to, Chaos." Chaos frowned severely and looked over at me. I could tell he wanted to say something, yet he still held back. We were standing at the window, in silence, when Aaron came into the room. He looked quite shaken up. I noticed the fear in his face. What the hell is going on around here? Chaos is crying and Aaron is terrified. I had a vague feeling of doom. It washed over me, as if I knew that this was a bad omen. I looked at Chaos who was looking over at Aaron with narrowed eyes. Aaron was whispering something softly, so softly that I could not hear him. Evidently, neither could Chaos, because he barked at him to speak louder.  
  
"I'm so sorry Chaos. I didn't mean to. Really. I just didn't want to get killed." Chaos had an alarmed look on his face and Aaron was wracked with sobs. He was terrified of his brother. That terror was making my head spin.   
  
"What did you do, you idiot?" When Aaron said nothing and just sat there sobbing, Chaos struck at him with his aura. Aaron whimpered and backed away.   
  
"Chaos, he's obviously distressed. Is that really necessary?" Chaos ignored what I had said and struck at his brother again. This time Aaron cried out in pain. I struck Chaos with my own aura and he stopped. He looked over at his brother, awaiting the answer he sought out. I had a feeling this was an incredibly bad situation. "Chaos? Aaron? Can I please know what the hell is going on? I don't like being left in the dark, especially when it creates this." I gestured to them, one sobbing and the other had a look of extreme distaste on his face. "Please, enlighten me."  
  
Aaron spoke up, but not to me, he spoke to his brother. "Chaos, the hunters, they know your name. They'll know your whole past. It wasn't that Vida that followed me and Anna, it was an older looking one, though I'm sure she wasn't Dominique. She said she wanted to know your name and that she would let me live if I told her it. So, I-" Chaos interrupted him by striking out at him once again. Aaron fell to his knees. I stepped forward, so that I was in between the two quarreling vampires. Aaron was a lot weaker than Chaos, I couldn't let Chaos bully him. Chaos allowed me to intervene.  
  
"Chaos, it can't be that bad. What's the big deal about them knowing your past?" I asked him this and he looked on the verge of insanity, it terrified me.   
  
"Anna, you will never forgive me." Chaos then disappeared. There was no way for me to follow him, he had left no mental trace of where he planned to go. Damn him. Aaron was still huddled in a ball, crying. This was too weird for my liking. I disappeared from the mansion, seeking out Caryn. She was at SingleEarth, of course. She was perturbed, like everyone else I knew. She looked at me, kind of startled.   
  
"Anna? Have you heard about your creator?" Since when was she in on the grapevine, really? I felt a sense of foreboding, but I was wild with curiosity. What could he have possibly done? She had a look of disgust on her face.  
  
"No, Caryn, but a lot of people seem to know things that I am ignorant about." She shook her head and was about to leave the room, when I grabbed her arm and prevented her from leaving. She turned to look at me, she looked quite alarmed. "Please. Tell me what I don't know." Caryn turned around and sat down in a chair in the small SingleEarth room. She gestured for me to sit down in front of her, so I did.  
  
"Anna, he killed his family. All of it." I didn't think it was THAT big of a deal. I mean, Moira had ripped someone's heart out when she was changed. Caryn must have guessed the way I felt, she continued. "When he was alive, Anna. There was no vampiric blood in him. He was a killer when human and he is a killer as a vampire. And that's not all Aaron told us. He said that he killed them in spite. He cut every lock of golden hair off of his sisters's heads." Okay, that was mildly bad. But the worse part was what she said afterwards.  
  
"Anna, the vampire, Aaron, also said that in a letter Chaos had wrote to him, he said that you were a total annoyance and that he hated your very presence. Chaos also went on to say he didn't know why he created you. That letter was quite recent. About a month ago." My eyes filled with tears. How could he say that? He acted as if he were madly in love with me, but maybe he was using me; using me for some alterior motive. Maybe he was trying to kill the witches, maybe that was his way of bringing them to him, through me. I felt the tears spill from my eyes. I felt loathesome feelings towards him. How could he do that? Why would he betray my trust? Caryn walked over and patted my hand. I felt her comorting magic, run over my skin. It felt so warm and tender, it calmed me, but did not stop the pain and tears.  
  
"Do you love him?" I studied Caryn's face through the tears in my eyes. She looked sad and protective. I knew that if she had been in the Vida line she would have killed him for hurting me, but she could not. She is a Smoke witch, they always protect life. "Anna, he's not worth it. He hurt you, badly, let him go." Caryn was right. I would let him go. He betrayed my trust and I would never let him live it down. I squeezed Caryn's hand and disappeared, leaving Caryn sitting by herself, clutching a phantom hand.   
  
I let my aura expand to search for Chaos, that bastard. I figured out that he was in Midnight. I made sure that he would not be able to tell that I had been crying; I would not give Chaos the pleasure.   
  
As soon as I appeared in the room, I could tell Chaos had braced himself. Gabriel made his exit, he had no desire of getting caught up in this mess. I attempted to punch Chaos, but, of course, he evaded the attack. "Anna, you can't understand what happened. I don't expect you to." I landed a punch in his stomach, but he quickly recovered and made a warning strike with his mind. He spoke to me, in his thoughts, 'You don't want to do this.' He gently caressed my mind and I let myself fall for it. I then remembered that he was a fucking murderer so I pulled my mind away from his.  
  
"Don't try to control me. You are a bastard. I never knew until now, that you had so much control over me. But no more. No longer will you govern me. You are an imbecile, you controlled me with lies. Do you actually expect me to feel sorry for you?" My voice was cold and harsh when I said this, I could tell that the words stung. Chaos made no sign to show that he was hurt, he just tried to figure out what I was mad about.  
  
"I don't expect pity from you. I expect nothing from you." Chaos said it in a controlled tone, I could tell that he was confused.  
  
"Fine, then, don't expect me to come running for you. I hate you and never want to see your blood stained eyes again." I saw his pain then, but I left him there nonetheless. He deserved it. My anger would not cool. It would never cool when it came to him.  
  
~ I just realized that she really doesn't have a reason to be mad at him, but let's all pretend she does. It's crucial to the plot. Maybe I'll rewrite the story, so it actually makes sense. I don't know, I'll figure something out. Review. Happy Hunting. *Hey, I rewrote it so it would make a little more sense. I think* ~ 


	16. Chapter 16: Schemes

~ All right everyone, I should be ending this in about......five or six chapters. Unless my alter ego takes control of me and my hands and forces me to write. This is Jesse's POV. I decided to unveil some of the fog that may have been covering the eyes of my readers (about the last chapter). Okay, I'll stop talking now. Enjoy. ~  
  
Today, Colin and I had a wonderful time together. It seemed that the troubles that we had before were washed away by the affectionate kisses we shared. Although, the same wasn't true for his sister, she still held a grudge. I think she is just very protective. I regret my words of that night, when I had hurt Colin so badly, which seems like it was months ago.   
  
Colin's kisses seem to touch my very soul; they make me feel euphoric. Sometimes our kisses are long and passionate, other times they are merely short brushes of our lips and a brief moment of pleasure.   
  
Our date had been spent at a "fancy" restaurant, by Colin's standards. Dunkin Donuts, very high quality. We had ordered some of their "gourmet" coffee and two donuts. Usually, it would have taken me about three minutes to eat a donut, but today it had taken me about three hours. I loved talking to Colin. We had talked about our lives in the human world, school, work, etc. We never even mentioned our double lives in the world of the supernatural.   
  
At about ten thirty at night he, notice I said he not we, decided I should get home. Ever since I had gotten hurt he decided that I should "take a break" from hunting. Yeah, right. It doesn't work that way, but he doesn't realize this.   
  
Dominique does not like the seriousness of our relationship and asked me to break it off. Which I will not do, because she is a stupid, insensitive bitch. She really gets on my nerves; she is earning my hatred.   
  
Our ride back to my house in the little car Colin owned was filled with sing alongs. In, or out of really, tune to my favorite rock music; I guess he likes it too, he never objects to listening to it. I sang in my horrible singing voice and soon he joined in as well, so we looked like two crazy people who can't sing riding down the road in a really small car. It was great fun.   
  
We reached my house at around eleven and I really didn't want to go in; my life seemed so much more exciting when I was with Colin. He was relentless, despite my pleading and seductive kisses, and told me he had "things" planned. Hunting, I was envious. He kissed my lips gently and I responded to his kiss in turn.  
  
"Good night, Jesse. Sweet dreams." I thought of a slightly seductive response to that, my last attempt to keep him from leaving me here, at my house.  
  
"Only if I have dreams filled with you." He smiled, a warm, loving smile, and walked back to his little car. I looked at him wistfully as he sped away. I turned to my door and sighed. 'Oh joy, home again.' I thought to myself.  
  
As soon as I entered my house, I discovered that it was in a state of pandemonium. My mother and sister were excited to the point that the excitement automatically spread to me, in a slightly infectious way. Upon seeing me, Adianna hastily walked over to me and explained what all the fuss was about.  
  
"Jesse, I figured out Chaos' name. It's Adrik. And, jesus, does he have a LOT on his record. It's really mind blowing. All thanks to his brother, Aaron. He spilled the beans, with a little convincing." Adianna grinned devilishly and I knew that she had forced it out of him. I was jealous of her event-filled night. She always had eventful nights. I was lucky if I got one a month. Boohoo.  
  
"Is Aaron dead then?" She shook her head and I was slightly surprised. She usually killed her prey, the unfortunate vampires. Adianna was a better hunter than my mother in my opinion; she could work her way out of any situation and she was quick-witted. I was the worst hunter in our family, well besides Sarah; she's only considered bad for befriending and becoming a vampire.  
  
I looked over at my mother who silently sat reading Chaos' records. Her eyes read hungrily over the page, absorbing every piece of information on the page. She would probably add to those records later tonight, after she reads them ten more times. Our line liked to document vampires, their lives, their deaths, everything. To some degree, it was fascinating. The other part of me thought it was totally boring and pointless. Why did I care about the stupid things I killed?  
  
My sister sat down in a comfortable tan chair in the living room. She then turned to me and said, "Do you want to hear some juicy gossip?" I rolled my eyes at her. No, I didn't want to hear any gossip, since when did I care about gossip?  
  
"Chaos said that he regretted changing Anna, but from what you told us, they were very loving towards each other, correct?" I nodded and she continued. "Someone is lying and I think it is our crimson-eyed friend, Chaos." Somehow those words didn't seem true at all. But, I didn't really care about vampires love lives.   
  
"I'm going to go to bed. Night." Adianna responded in turn, "G'night, sis." My mother said nothing, she just kept reading. I really wanted to slap her, but I just walked upstairs. That excitement I had felt when entering the house had been replaced with boredom. As I have stated before, I do not care about vampires or their love lives. I laid on my bed, listening to my rock CDs. I fondly remembered my car ride home with Colin. I wished he was here.   
  
As I was laying there, I realized something was really eating away at me. Why had Aaron disclosed information about Anna and Chaos to my sister? It was completely useless information. Had he been trying to hurt Caryn's feelings? No, that couldn't be it. Caryn wouldn't care, she might feel sorry for her sister, but she wouldn't be especially concerned. I told myself not to dwell on it too much. I was so bored and so tired. I decided to go to sleep. I changed into my pajamas and got under my covers. I fell asleep with very little effort. When I awoke, a realization came over me. I guess I had been thinking about the whole Aaron situation when I was sleeping. My realization was this: Aaron knew that Anna still talked to Caryn and Caryn would find out about the whole Anna and Chaos thing, which is actually supposed to be more about Chaos. Caryn would probably say something to Anna and get her upset at Chaos. But why? Why would he do that? Why would he take his time and formulate such a plan? I cared about Anna still, I couldn't care less about Chaos, but Anna had been like a sister to me. She had even saved my life when she was a vampire. So, if Aaron wanted to hurt her, he had another thing coming. He would get a knife in his heart with my name and power written all over it.  
  
~ Yea, well, I hope my writer's block will go away. Permanently. Review please. Happy Hunting. ~ 


	17. Chapter 17: Suicidal Tendencies

~ Hello, amigos. I am tired and depressed, but I will write for you all. Because I love you. Krikoris *wave*, Keila *Tom blows a kiss*. Oh lord. My ghost friend is love struck. What is the world coming to? This is ummmm.... various points of view. We'll see as I go along. I write these things on a whim. Enjoy. ~  
  
~Anna~  
  
I sat in the corner of Las Noches, fuming and crying. I was really a mess. Although, I really could make myself look normal and not - you know - depressed. Tears were running down my face and I was pretty sure that my black eyes must look red-rimmed.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Fala and Moira snickering. Bitches. I'll teach them not to snicker at me. I threw my power at both of those stupid fucking women. Moira was thrown across the bar and Fala fell into a table. Laugh, go ahead and laugh. Next time they would be cowering.  
  
I really am becoming quite destructive, aren't I? The joys of being depressed. You are willing to harm yourself and others. Which is quite grand. Fala growled in anger and Moira disappeared, the coward. The weaklings. I hate them. Obviously, they didn't like me either. My grudge was held because I don't like Jager that much. He's an ass. I think I could pick a fight with anyone right now. Here's my chance.  
  
Jager had thrown his power at me, which slightly knocked me out of my chair. Good thing I had my mental walls up, or I would have flown through a wall. His words echoed in my mind, 'Anna, go frolic with Chaos and Aaron. Or stay away. Just don't get yourself in trouble with me or you'll be dead.' I threw my power at him and his eyes narrowed. Risika, who had been lounging against the bar, raised her eyebrows in surprise when I did this. What the hell? What do I have to lose? Most of the humans were fleeing from the bar that was now the site of a battle. I vaguely wondered what the hell I was trying to prove. Or if I was being self destructive again.  
  
All of this because of Chaos. Wherever you are Chaos, or Adrik, whatever the hell you go by thanks a fucking lot. You are just so great. Look what you've done to me you fucker. I hate you.  
  
~ Jager (A/N Sorry if this isn't that great, I've never really written in his POV, so I really don't know how) ~  
  
I looked at the naive girl incredulously. I didn't know what her major malfunction was, but she better fix it. I hate most ignorant humans, all of them really, but I really hate ignorant vampires. And she was certainly earning my hate. Her power was about the size of Aubrey's, which I could probably beat without much trouble. Her physical strength was not equal to mine, so if this was a test of physical endurance, I would most definitely win.  
  
I struck out at her again, another warning before I totally obliterated her. She looked kind of wild and unrestricted at the moment. It reminded me of a mass murderer. I inwardly laughed at myself. This girl couldn't hurt a fly. Much less me, Jager, one of the most powerful vampires in my line.  
  
Anna stumbled back a few steps, but other than that she made no move to retreat. It looked like I would have to result to extreme measures, but then a cold, demanding voice, that I knew well, said, "Stop."  
  
I turned to see Silver standing in the doorway. His eyes showing his disapproval of the situation at hand. Risika sighed in disappointment and I smirked; no fight tonight Risika. She flashed me a smile and disappeared. I followed suit, I had lost interest, now that Anna was not willing to fight me.  
  
~ Silver (A/N I don't know exactly how to write as him either. Sorry.) ~  
  
I looked at Anna and shook my head. What was she doing? In my dreams, I could tell what happened to my fledglings, just the way Siete could do the same to myself, Katama, and Kendra. I knew from my dreams that Chaos and Anna had fought, but the reason was unknown to Chaos. I had figured out that reason from my dreams of Anna's feelings, Aaron had lied. Anna should know better than to trust Aaron's words. He is a lovestruck fool, determined to get what he wants. He wants Anna for himself. Ignorant fool that he is. Why would he challenge Chaos, who is tenfold times more powerful than himself.  
  
I walked up to the frail looking girl, who still held that aggression in her aura. She eyed me warily. "What do you want?" I simply motioned for her to sit down and she did so. I sat down across from her.  
  
"Are you still angry at Chaos? Do you even really know why you are mad at him?" She put up her mental gaurds and I smirked. 'I will not read your thoughts little Anna.' I projected the thought and she said in return, "Can we talk verbally, as in not mentally?" I smiled at this as well. She tried so hard to be human, or really, a Smoke witch.  
  
"Sure, why not? You never answered my question." She nodded, in confirmation that she was mad at him. "Than why are you mad Anna? Tell me." She looked kind of hesitant as if she didn't know what to say.  
  
She regained her composure and air of confidence and said, "He said that he regretted making me, he's a mass murderer, and he lied to me for three years of my life." I laughed at her, and she looked kind of stunned. I couldn't help it. She acted as if three years was an eternity.  
  
"You call those reasons? I call them excuses. If you want the truth, ask the accused." I said it in a sympathizing tone.  
  
Anna looked at the ground and responded. "I don't want to see him, Silver. He acted like he loved me, but he really despises me."  
  
"How would you know? You are assuming these things because someone said them. Just because Aaron said them doesn't mean it is the absolute truth." Anna was starting to get angry with me again. I thought I had calmed her, but I was just making her angrier. It didn't bother me, but I wanted to get my point across before she got too pissed and left.  
  
"Listen, Anna, the easiest way to get the truth is to feed off of Chaos. You will know the absolute truth. You will know the past and present. I am absolutely sure that Chaos would not object if you asked him for blood. You look pale anyway."  
  
Before turned to leave, Anna grabbed my arm and said, in a voice barely above a whisper, "What if I don't want to see what is there?"  
  
I could hear the fear in her voice. I offered the only comfort I could, "Hopefully, Chaos isn't as bad a person as you imagine him to be. Sometimes our imaginations take over the rational side of our minds." I then disappeared leaving Anna to either take my advice or leave it. She's smart enough to take it. 


	18. Chapter 18: Memories

~ Originally I was going to make this a question-answer chapter, but since there was a lack of questions, I decided against it. Anna's POV, a bit of Chaos POV. Enjoy if you can. ~  
  
~Anna~  
  
I went to Chaos, wondering how I would be able to draw blood from him freely. I had just berated him with all the insults I could have. I hoped he wasn't too mad at me. Wait. Who am I kidding? I still hate him. No matter what Silver may think. I still thought that he was a backstabbing, manipulative parasite. I made my way to his home and entered, still unsure of what I thought I was doing.  
  
My mind whirled when I entered his house. His emotions were awry and astir. I could feel the myriad of pain, anger, and sorrow in his aura. Was he really this affected by me? Or was he just putting on a show? Or was he concerned about other, more important, things? Why did I care, right? I mean I hate him, don't I? My own mind chastised me for being so harsh and not listening to his explanation. Guilt played on my mind as I approached his room. The lights were on, the room seemed to glow from where I stood in the dark hallway. I heard voices inside, one belonged to Chaos, the other belonged to one of his slaves.  
  
~Chaos~  
  
"Master? Master? Please don't let this weaken you. Anna's not worth it. She's already crippling you." I sent Rhiannon a sharp look and she silenced herself. I usually let my slaves have the freedom of speech, but I was not tolerating comments about my love life. Especially when it came to Anna; those comments stung the worst. I missed her, as if she were dead, and my heart ached for her.  
  
"Master, do you need anything before I go to sleep?" I was about to say "no thank you" but Rhiannon's eyes were locked on something behind me. Rhiannon quietly excused herself and left the room in a quick pace. I turned to figure out what she had been looking at and froze when I saw the answer.  
  
There was the one who had ripped my heart to pieces. Her slim figure was perfectly framed in the doorway. She seemed to be so powerful right at that moment, I felt as if I should fall to my knees before her and bow down to her, the goddess of my world. I noticed that her eyes weren't green, as they usually were, but instead they were red, like my own. I vaguely wondered if she knew about the color of her eyes. Her outfit consisted of an hunter green sweatshirt, with a black tribal design on the front, and regular blue jeans. Anna approached me, stripping off her sweatshirt. She had a simple white tank top on underneath of the sweatshirt, though it made her look extremely sexy.  
  
I was about to tell her how sorry I was for not telling her about my past, but when I was about to speak, Anna placed a finger on my lip. Her finger was as smooth as silk and I felt like kissing her, but that would be inappropriate; wouldn't it? She then began kissing my throat, which sent small tremors of pleasure through my body. She was going to feed off of me? I wouldn't stop her, though I didn't have the vaguest idea why she would want to. It usually bound two people closer together; it did not put a fifty mile radius restriction order on the person. She hated me didn't she? Her fangs slid into my throat; for a moment I felt a sharp pain, but it soon turned into something of bliss. Only, amidst all the mind-numbing bliss and happiness, I was fully aware of her wanting access to my mind.  
  
~Anna~  
  
Chaos had his mental walls up when I first gained bit into his neck. His blood ran past my lips, the chocolatey taste made me want to forget about what I had wanted to do in the first place. Chaos' ice-cold crimson eyes looked down at me, I could feel them on me. I must admit, I felt guilty under his gaze. I felt as if I were doing something wrong. I needed to find the information I wanted and get the hell away from here. 'Let me in,' I said soothingly to his mind. Chaos wasn't my normal prey, so he did not succumb easily to the words I said in his mind. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Chaos let down his mental shields and images of his past assaulted me.  
  
~~~ "Damn," I cursed as the sharpened axe cut my finger. I had been sharpening it, as my father had told me to do, so I could go get firewood. There was a crimson band of blood on my finger where the gash was, that steadily rose to a stream of blood. I put my finger in my mouth, to prevent the blood from finding it's way onto all of my clothes. My father had heard me curse, obviously, he stalked over to me, his eyes glowing angrily. He grabbed my hand and started to yell at me.  
  
"God damnit boy. You have got to be the clumsiest child I know. Are you stupid?" My father then proceeded to backhand me a few times. This led to a number of kicks, and finally a slash on my cheek. My whole body ached after that and blood was in my mouth, on my face, and on my finger. I felt as if I was covered in blood. The taste of it made me sick to my stomach, the strong coppery taste was sickening. I started to vomit everywhere. I hate him. ~~~  
  
I could taste the sour vomit in my mouth, along with the blood that had sickened Chaos. My head spun with his hate and pain. It all seemed so real. I was living the past through his eyes. Another memory gripped me before I had lost the flavor of the last experience.  
  
~~~ "Aaron, you have those freckles on your face. They make you so ugly," Kalina said to my brother, who was frowning. He isn't ugly, well to me, they are. Chloe laughed and Kalina giggled as Aaron told them to leave him alone.  
  
"Not to mention the terrible sunburn. You look like a tomato." I scowled. Not all of us could be perfect. So vain, and yet, they were so young. I suppose they get it from my father. All he wants is money and power, our family has none of either. Aaron simply rolled his eyes and went back to peeling potatoes. It was the fourth night for potatoes this week. You can only cook potatoes so many ways.  
  
"Leave him alone, both of you," I stated in a demanding, forceful voice. Chloe stuck her tongue out at me and Kalina giggled. They are so annoying.  
  
"Don't worry about it Adrik, you don't have to protect me. They are just brainless dolls anyway." I let a small smile show on my usually blank face.  
  
"At least we are attractive brainless dolls," Kalina stated, as if that was a good thing. I would rather have a brain. They are so amazingly ignorant and vain that I feel like smacking them. ~~~  
  
I mildly recovered from the anger of that past experience, the hatefulness he had towards those girls. I did think them to be vain little witches, but I wouldn't have killed them for it. Chaos must have picked up on the thought, his calm voice echoed in my mind, 'Anna, you just don't understand how it felt. It felt horribly wonderful, like they were finally getting what they deserved. It felt good.' I shivered at the thought of him liking the way it felt to kill someone. Another memory assaulted me.  
  
~~~ "What the hell are you doing?" I turned towards my father's voice and saw him standing in the doorway of the kitchen. My family was surrounding me, at my feet, in pools of blood. Pieces of my sister's dark hair laid in the puddles of ugly crimson. I was covered in the liquid myself. I looked at the ugly man in front of me, the man who had made me do this horrid crime.  
  
I walked towards him and tackled him to the ground. I felt the knife pierce his skin. It made the hair on my arms stand on end. I felt so empowered, so good. I felt as if I were doing the right thing, he deserved it. But as soon as I saw his eyes, the lifeless terror contained there, I knew I had made a crime beyond punishment. I am a monster. ~~~  
  
The self-loathing in that memory made me cry out in pain; only then did I realize that I was still feeding on Chaos, yet he looked no different from when I had began. His blood was still running into my mouth and I drank it hungrily, the sickeningly sweet properties in it made me feell dizzy. I was taking in more than his blood, I was taking in his power and life force. I was taking him in. At the next memory, I was surprised to see myself, in the eyes of the one I had thought betrayed me.  
  
~~~ I looked at the girl named Anna, who was now sleeping silently on a couch in the middle of my study. I studied her soft curves, her perfect form; I had only seen the perfection of the human body once, and it was with my brother. I had not watched then, I had simply sat in horror of the crime I had commited.  
  
I felt the girl wake, her eyes seeing from the point of view of one of the immortal. She had a vague idea of where she was, but not the whole idea. I felt her horror when she realized that she was one of the undead. I felt mildly terrible for changing her, she had been a witch. One who was meant to destroy my kind and to protect humanity. She didn't embody that principle to me. Considering the number of times she had fought with me, I believe she may be part Vida. I thought she was amusing as well, very sarcastic. To top it all off, she was stunningly beautiful, even when she was a normal being. I must not get too close, she may still want me dead. ~~~  
  
I felt my amusement at the thought of me trying to kill Chaos. I couldn't even fight Jager, let alone him. I felt Chaos pulling away. We were leaving the past and returning to the present. I almost immediately was aware of my surroundings. My energy was pretty much "off the charts" and I was hypersensitive. I was holding Chaos up, he must have lost an excess of blood. I sighed and took him over to his bed. I hadn't meant to take this much blood. I looked down at him, he was sleeping so soundly, like an angel. He looked so overwhelmingly beautiful while he was sleeping. His red and black hair seemed to shimmer in the moonlight. I stroked his face. I laid down beside him and curled up against his warmth. How could I ever have thought such bad things about him? His arm extended around my waist and tightened there. I looked at him in surprise and saw that he was smiling in his sleep. I felt a smile come across my own face, he looked so overjoyed.  
  
I could not get over the fact that I had found no thoughts or memories describing how he hated or despised me. I only felt pure love from his memories; I felt as if I should be killed for doubting his love. Why had I ever doubted him? 


	19. Chapter 19: The Ecstasy

~ Sorry for the wait. Lack of inspiration. Well, let's see... I left off where Anna and Chaos make-up. Time for some break ups!!!!!!!!!!! Woohoo! Hahahaha ~  
  
"Jess, I'm just saying. Please, be reasonable. He is immortal. I-M-M-O-R- T-A-L. You will die, and he will not. Do you want to hurt him that much? Do you want him to watch you age? Break up with him now; save him from the pain and hurt of tomorrow. I don't want to see you hurting later, that's all," Adianna stated calmly. We had been arguing for over two hours. I was really tired of this argument. It scared me. I don't want to hurt Colin again. Not again.  
  
"Shut up! What do you know about ME? Stay out of it, OKAY?! You are so intrusive. You are never around, so just leave!" I shouted at her as I slammed the front door shut. I was leaving, of course, to go see Colin. We had really gotten close. In about three weeks. I was kind of hesitant, but, I figured, what the hell, I will probably die soon anyway. Hunters usually die early, so I'll live it up now.  
  
It was atrociously bright outside. I've heard of sunny days, but not of "even if you wear sunglasses you are blind" days. I squinted to see Colin's car coming down the street. Of course, that only applies if I SEE the car. And it wasn't there. He would be late TODAY. I sat down on my front porch steps, fuming because of Colin's promptness, or lack thereof. I saw Adianna peek out of the blinds and shake her head, as if she pitied me. SHE PITIED ME? Why? Oh, that's right, because I have "no idea what I am getting myself into." I am ignorant. Mmmmhmmm. Right.  
  
After fifteen minutes of sitting in the harsh sunlight, Colin finally pulled up. Thank the Goddess. I was beginning to think that he had fallen off the face of the Earth. And, if I saw one more pitying glance from Adianna, I thought I would explode on her. Maybe I could send her one of those sympathetic glances when she is a bloody carcass on the ground. I am so gruesome. She deserves it though. Stupid girl.  
  
I walked over to the car, ready to scream at Colin, but then I noticed the way he looked. His eyes held some fear in them and he looked deathfully pale. I knew that no vampire is stupid enough to feed on a triste long enough to give them a pale complexion, so something was definitely wrong. "Are you okay?" I asked, in a slightly angered, slightly concerned voice.  
  
Colin turned towards me and nodded. No words. Silence. That had to be a first. "Are you sure?" I asked with nothing but concern in my voice. His stance still looked somewhat aggressive, so maybe he had gotten into a fight before coming to get me. That wouldn't surprise me; he is a triste and he is quite powerful, he probably has plenty of enemies.  
  
Colin ignored my question and started the car. We rode away from my house, the only noise coming from the semi-broken down car's gears and the radio. This was annoying me. I come to see him and he won't say a word to me.  
  
"Colin, what the FUCK is wrong?" He looked over at me in surprise when I said that; I hadn't used that tone with him for a while. Things change. I guess I am changing back to the evil, self-centered person I was before this. Before him. I didn't want to be like that.  
  
"Bad argument. With the wrong person," he answered in a subdued tone. I raised my eyebrow. So it was a fight. With who? Maybe I would go kick his or her's ass. No one touches Colin.  
  
I noticed a cut above his eyebrow and another on his arm. Quite some argument. I reached over to move his golden-silver hair so I could inspect the cut, but he recoiled from my touch. I looked over at him, confused and hurt. He NEVER had done that. Never. My touch usually soothed him and his nerves. I guess that has changed too.  
  
"Now I can't touch you? First you won't talk, now I can't touch you. Please, whatever I did, I'm sorry." Colin smiled, a small, fleeting smile.  
  
"Sorry, these stupid things sting." He sent me a naughty grin and added, "You can touch me wherever you want, just not there. I'd LOVE for you to touch me, don't be crazy, Jesse." Ah, good ole' Colin. I was beginning to get worried. Well, that's a relief. He isn't mad at me.  
  
"You have to marry me first, before we have any intimate relations. Family rules." Colin looked over at me in disbelief. Eyebrows furrowed as if he was confused. Eyes full of wonder at my self-control. I laughed at his expression and he sighed in relief. The horny bastard.  
  
I stretched in my seat and felt his eyes flash across the bare skin shown. I didn't mine him ogling me like that, I enjoyed it. His eyes seemed to leave traces on my skin, areas of warmth and belonging. I loved that feeling; I never felt it anywhere else, except when I was with him. I looked over at Colin, the guy who I knew that I liked a lot. But when I looked at him, at his eyes, I saw love and desire. Not "liked a lot." I adjusted myself uncomfortably, so that my skin was no longer showing, until his eyes met mine, instead of wandering down my skin.  
  
"Are you okay, Jesse?" Colin asked. He looked at me concerned, worry and interest. He could feel my lack of comfort and indecision. I knew he was able to see the stormy arguments that were going on in my mind. Somehow he could see it in my eyes, or so he said. I couldn't hide anything from Colin, he always saw right through me. He always did. I hate that.  
  
"Colin, I think we might need to break up," I was surprised to hear myself say in a neutral voice. My thoughts had just streamed out of my mouth. Colin slammed on the brakes and his widened eyes looked over at me as if I had sprouted two more heads. I saw him hurriedly scanning me for any reasons for this revelation. When he did not find any traces he said, in a soft, fragile voice, "Why?"  
  
"My sister has me thinking...."  
  
"Yea, okay. And?" Colin looked so desperate and worried and sad at the same time that I wanted to just forget that I had said anything to him about it. But I couldn't. I didn't want him to suffer. Because of me. He doesn't deserve misery. I do. If we break up, I will earn what I deserve. The melancholy feelings. I cleared my throat, so I could "put my cards out on the table."  
  
"Colin, I'm going to die, but you won't. Not anytime soon, anyway. What will hurt you more? Me denying your love? Or, you seeing me as an old woman? Or, maybe, you seeing me die in a few years? What would hurt the most?" Colin's eyes closed and he rubbed them, trying to think of a way to reason his way out of this tricky situation. My eyes focused on the floor. They didn't deserve to look at Colin's angelic face. The face that I am beginning to love.  
  
"Jesse, I...I love you, no one else. I'll love you no matter what. Age doesn't matter." That was such a lie. I'd like to see him have sex with an old woman. I didn't want this to happen. I refuse to let us break up. Not when we are so close. Not now.  
  
"Forget I brought it up."  
  
"Are you sure? I don't want it to be a problem later." He said that, but I saw the hope in his eyes. Like a puppy. My little puppy. So adorable. I can't abandon him.  
  
"Yea, just forget it."  
  
We had a nice day together, but there were so many awkward moments. I shouldn't have said anything at all about breaking up. Everything was great before I said anything. Now there was a gaping wound in our relationship. His eyes caught mine occasionally. Searching for something. What it was, I do not know. I always looked away, afraid that he might not like what he finds in my eyes.  
  
We went back to his house, later, to watch some videos. They were pretty good. Not the best, but pretty good. From Hell. That's a gory movie. I enjoyed it. In the end, it seemed, we both had one-track minds and we ended up in his bedroom. He has very nice sheets. Very comfy.  
  
Sex is such a wonderful experience. It is the adrenaline, the rush, the energy, and the ecstasy. If it was a drug, I would be addicted. I remember our lips touching and all of a sudden we were not two different people, but one. My body together with his. I could not hold back my euphoric feelings. It seemed to last seconds, but it had been hours. Sunrise should be coming sometime soon, as I lay in his arms.  
  
Upon further inspection, I have discovered many wounds on Colin. The poor boy. They trace down his back, across his chest, down his arms, on his neck, on his face. Who could he have been fighting? My heart aches for his pain. I wouldn't want anyone to touch me if I had all of these scrapes. My poor love.  
  
~ You know, I don't think this chapter is necessary. Writer's block. That's why you shouldn't write when you have it. Please review. ~ 


End file.
